Hidden feelings revealed
by dancefan93
Summary: This is my first Rated M story so go easy. It came out better than I expected, but let me know what you think.


**It's June of 1990. The summer after Sarah died. The children were not looking forward to the summer at all. If they had no school then that meant they would have to be home all day with nanny. They loathed the nanny. She was mean, rude, and never listened to a thing they had to say. They came in through the door and put their backpacks in back of the closet so they knew where they were for September. They went into the kitchen to find a very special surprise waiting for them. As they entered they heard a nasal, "**_**Hi kids."**_** They popped their heads up to see Fran standing next to Niles waiting for them. **

** "Oh my gosh, Fran!" Maggie yelled as she to hug her friend. Brighton also ran up to hug her. "We missed you." They had known Fran all their lives, her and Maxwell met right after he had started going out with Sarah. They formed a very close friendship. After about two weeks, Maxwell introduced Sarah and Fran. The three came best friends, when all the children were born; Fran was there for all of them. She helped out as much as she could. She has always been a friend to them and after Sarah died, Fran seemed to help a little less. The only one that noticed was Niles so he called her and organized a surprise appearance for the family. **

** "I missed you guys too. Where's your sister?" Maggie said that she was probably with the nanny. "Well, I said hello to you guys and Niles, I'll say hello to Gracie when she gets home, now that just leaves your father. Niles ready to do our old trick?" Niles smiled.**

** "Aren't I always ready?" Fran smiled and blew him a kiss. They walked to the office, it was just Maxwell. C.C. had taken the summer off to go on vacation. So Maxwell was all alone. Niles walked in the tray and Fran silently sat down on the couch he had in the office. She just sat there and waited until Maxwell noticed that she was there. She waited and waited and waited. Finally, she signaled for Niles to do something. "Oh sir, do you think the couch looks okay, it looks weird to me." Maxwell looked up and then back down. **

** "No Niles, I think it looks fine with Fran sitting- Fran!" Maxwell stood up and went around his desk to hug her. She returned the hug and he held her tight. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" **

** "I'm fine, everything's fine, relax. I came to see you guys, I know that I've been distant and after Niles called me, I decided that I've been away too long." Maxwell smiled and hugged her again.**

** "Well, I'm glad your back. The children will be happy to see you."**

** "Correction, are happy to see me; I saw them when they got home." Fran said with a smile. "Where are you guys going for vacation, I know you guys always go on vacation for the summer." Maxwell didn't have an answer. "You didn't plan a vacation did you?" Maxwell shook his head. "Well, lucky for you I did. How does Hawaii sound?" **

** "How on Earth did you get the money to pay for a vacation like this for us?"**

** "I saved all the money I used working at the bridal shop, then I told Danny I was going away. He wasn't happy, but he'll get over himself. I told him to build a bridge and get over it." Maxwell gave her a concerned look. "Stop worrying, what's he going to do? Come to my parents' house and a beat me? Please my father would have his fist across his face before he made it to my room." Fran said smiling trying her best to cover a new bruise on her shoulder. He had gotten rough last night when he found out she was talking to Niles. He hated the fact that she was friends with other men. Maxwell noticed that she hiding something and grabbed her shirt sleeve and pulled it up revealing a huge bruise on her shoulder. **

** "Fran… what happened?" Fran pulled away from him a bit.**

** "Nothing, he just got a little physical last night when he found out that I was talking to Niles." Niles was immediately filled with guilt. **

** "Oh, Fran, I'm so sorry I caused that." Fran glared at him walked over to him. She cupped his face in her hands. **

** "Look at me. You didn't cause this, I have every right talk to whoever I want he needs to learn that." Niles took her hands and held them tight in his.**

** "I just don't want you to get hurt." He said as Fran saw tears in his eyes. She smiled a sweet smile at his and placed a light kiss on his lips. **

** "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Just then doorbell rang. Niles went to answer it as Max and Fran caught up. Niles answered it to a very angry Danny. He stormed in and went into the office. He didn't bother to knock he just stormed right in. He found Max hugging Fran. **

** "Frannie, you get your butt off that couch and get over right here now." He yelled as Fran jumped with fear. She slowly went over to Danny. He grabbed her arm. "I told you not come here. I disobeyed me let's go we're going home." She yanked her arm back and backed into Max.**

** "NO Danny! I can see whoever I want, especially if they're old friends." Fran heard Gracie come in and she stormed past Danny and went to see her. When Gracie saw her, see walked over as fast as she could and hugged Fran's legs. Fran bent down and picked her up and Gracie clung to her neck. The nanny didn't look pleased with this.**

** "Oh, Miss Fine, you have to learn that you can't pick her up all time or she'll never to walk." Fran was dumbstruck. The woman was telling her how to take care of the children that she had helped raise? **

** "Um, excuse me, what who are you to tell me how to take care of these children. I have known them their entire lives, where as you have been working here for what a few weeks. Don't tell me how to take of these children." The nanny was angry now. Maggie and Brighton had come into the room so see what was going on. As did Danny, Max, and Niles. **

** "That is the last straw, I have put with you long enough. These children need to learn that you are not their mother, their mother is gone and never coming back." Maggie and Brighton were in tears and more tears added to the ones that were flowing out of Gracie's eyes. Niles got angry as did Max. Niles pushed Danny through the front door and locked it so he couldn't come back. Fran and Max were trying to sooth the crying children. Niles went over to help as Max called the nanny into his office. Fran and Niles took the children into the kitchen. As Fran fixed them a small snack, the nanny's words echoed in her head, but "their mother" was replaced with "Sarah". **_**'Sarah is never coming back. Sarah is never coming back. Never coming back, never coming back, never coming back.' **_**She shook her head to make the voice stop, but it didn't work. She didn't even realize what she had done when she yelled,**

** "Shut up." The children and Niles looked at her and she brought the plate of cookies over to the table. Niles took her in the butler's pantry. **

** "What was all about?" Niles asked while holding to her because it looked as if she would faint at any moment. Fran buried her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around him and cried. He stroked her hair soothing her. He put his other arm around her as he continued to stroke her hair. She pulled back a bit and looked him in the eyes.**

** "Oh, Niles, those words just keep echoing in my head. It's unbelievable that she's gone." He pulled put his hand under her chin as he gently and softly told her that everything would okay. She had no idea what she was doing, but next thing she knew she was kissing Niles. He was caught off guard but quickly responded by kissing her back. She wrapped her hands around his neck tightly careful not to chock him. He did the same with his arms and her back. As the kiss intensified, he moved her neck as she moaned. He picked her up bridal style and kissed her lips again. They did all this never breaking contact. She weaved her fingers through his hair and held her head. They finally stopped for air. Fran stroked his cheek with her thump and he did the same. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Go upstairs." He carried her upstairs and into his room. He kicked the door closed with Fran still in his arms. She tightened her arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss. He didn't disappoint. He gently placed her on the bed and hovered over her never breaking the kiss. He felt her begin to undo his tie. Once that was done, she moved to the buttons of his shirt. It was half way open and she ran her hands up and down his now exposed chest. He growled with pleasure as he removed her shirt. He began kissing her neck and she got rid of his shirt all together. He secretly always dreamed of this but never thought it would. Now realizing that his dream was coming true, he couldn't be happier. He sneaked behind her and undid her bra. He slowly pulled it down her arms and tossed it aside. He buried his head in the valley between her breasts and kissed her hungrily. She sighed in pleasure. She moved her hands to his pants and unzipped them. She pulled him down his legs and toyed with the hem of his boxers. He kissed her stomach and got rid of her shirt. He traced the outside of her panties. He hooked a finger in on each side and for the first time since they entered his room, looked her in the eyes. After receiving an approving nod, pulled them down her long legs. She did the same with his boxers. As fast as they removed their undergarments, Niles inserted himself in her. She cried out his name. He kissed her lips passionately. As she reached her climax, he did as well. They both lay there panting in each other's arms. Niles laid with Fran in his arms and her hand on his chest. They drifted into a soundless slumber. Fran awoke several hours later, seeing that she was naked and in Niles's bed. She got shocked but then remembered the wonderful feeling she had. She relaxed as Niles awoke. He looked at the clock her still had forty-five minutes until he had to start dinner. He saw a note on his door. He silently got up, put his robe on, and went over to note. It read,**

_**Niles, I took the children out for dinner. Don't worry about cooking for us."**_** He smiled. He got back into the bed as Fran sat up with the sheets up to her chest. **

** "Niles, I need to ask you something." Niles nodded her to go on. "Did you just sleep with me out of pity because I was vulnerable?" Niles stared at her in shock. She seriously just asked a question like that. **

** "Fran, I have a confession to make, I have dreamed of what just happened for a long time. I'm in love with you. I would never do something to you that could have serious consequences if I didn't mean it." Fran looked in his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. **

** "You mean that. You love me." Niles shook his head.**

** "No, I don't love you. I'm in love with you; those are two totally different things." Fran smiled an evil smile.**

** "They're not that different. They both get you this…" She grabbed him and pulled on the bed and straddled him. He smiled as she kissed him. "One more thing; I'm in love with you too." They kissed as the made love a second time.**

**THE END **


End file.
